My Eyes Adore You
by getaklu23
Summary: Anna is struck by love at first sight the moment she see's Elsa. Anna does everything in her power to get to know the mysterious girl. They slowly start to form a deep friendship that impacts both their lives. Will they find love or will Anna get her heartbroken? AnnaxElsa.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm here! I can not say enough how much I love the idea of Elsa and Anna together! I had so much fun writing this first chapter! Please review! I'd love to know what you think!

In this story Anna and Elsa are not sisters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen!

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read!

* * *

I scanned the cafeteria, bored out of my mind, my friend Kristoff having wondered off somewhere, when I nearly swallowed my tongue at the sight of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. My world blackened around the edges, narrowing down only to her. The noise in the loud room was cancelled out by the roaring of blood in my ears. My heart thudded in my chest as I took in her big ice blue eyes, high cheeks bones, leading down to a small nose and full lips that called out to be kissed. The beautiful vision in front of me had long platinum blonde hair that was braided, falling over her shoulder. She wore a light blue summer dress that hit just above her knees, showing off her long legs. Her smooth creamy skin begged to be marked by me. My chest tightened when gorgeous ice blue eyes collided with mine. My breath hitched in my throat when the radiant blonde gave me the smallest of smiles.

My dream vision was shattered when Hans, the most popular guy in school, threw his arm around my dream girl and guided her out the cafeteria doors. She took my heart with her as well. In all my years I've never reacted that way to another human being. And of course my dream girl had to be with the Hans. Ugh! What the hell? I don't even know her and I could tell she was too good for him. It might be the jealousy talking though.

It was the first day of school and it was already a bummer. I slumped on the table burying my face in my arms. It was my senior year and I promised myself that I would find my very first girlfriend. I've always kept to myself, only ever opening up to my friend Kristoff, but I'm not sure he counts considering we've been friends since kindergarten.

"Anna, you need to stop moaning people are starting to stare," Kristoff said as he set his tray down, motioning for me to scoot over. I slid over a few inches, face heating up at his comment.

"I was in pain if you must know why I was moaning," I said, snatching a fry from his plate. He shooed my hands away, from stealing any more food.

Kristoff glared at me before, grabbing his hamburger, or at least what passed as hamburger in the cafeteria. "First off get your own food and second of why are you pain?"

I sighed dramatically, earning me a smile from my best friend despite his irritation with me. "I saw the girl of my dreams only to learn that she's probably dating Hans." I grimaced at the thought. Hans could have any girl in the school and he just had to date the one I wanted.

Kristoff smiled around his mouthful of food. "You actually talked to a girl?"

Heat suffused my cheeks again. "Define talk to?"

Kristoff set down his lunch, wiping his hands on a napkin. He turned to me, trying to me eye contact. I looked everywhere but at him. "You actually talked to this girl, right?"

I tugged on one of my braids, sweat breaking out on my upper lip. "No, I didn't actually say a word to her, but I saw her from across the room and felt my world tilt on its axis."

Kristoff shook his head. "Then how can you say that you like her? You haven't even said one word to one another."

I huffed, looking right at my friend. "Don't you ever just feel something in your gut? I felt a tug on mine when I made eye contact with her. I could feel a spark. Now the next step is to actually talk to her." I kept my fingers crossed that she was in one of my classes.

Kristoff gave me one of his grins that gave girls heart palpitations just not mine. Sometimes I wondered how much easier it would be if I actually liked him. I mean I was already comfortable around him and so many girls always talked about how handsome he was. Kristoff had a mop of dirty blond hair with big brown eyes that pulled at your heart strings when he gave you a wounded look. He was tall and had a lot of muscle on him. From what I could tell he was really good looking, but not the right gender for me. Not that it would be easier to like a guy just that he already knew so much about me I wouldn't have to go through the whole painful and exciting process of getting to know someone. I didn't have much experience talking to girls especially ones I liked. I started rambling and fidgeting, my nervous energy seeping through anything that could've resulted in a friendship or more.

"I know exactly what you mean. Maybe you'll have one of your afternoon classes with her." Kristoff patted my back a little harder than was comfortable. Sometimes I think he forgot I was not one of the guys. Not that I minded. It let me know how close we still were.

"I don't think I'd actually be that lucky," I said, reaching for another fry which Kristoff let me steal.

"Seriously where's your lunch? You're eating all of mine!"

"I forgot it on my run to the door because someone wouldn't stop honking the horn."

"So you're saying I owe you my lunch since I made you forget yours?"

"Basically."

The rest of lunch was spent poking at each other while I stole a few bites from Kristoff's hamburger. The day seemed to linger with each class, never going by as fast as I would like them to. Thankfully my last class rolled around and to my delight and horror the beautiful blonde from the lunch was in it. English class together might mean we could work together. The thought sent my stomach fluttering with thousands of butterflies.

The blue eyed girl was sitting at the back of the class. There was one seat right next to her and I took it before I could talk myself out of it. I peeked at the wonderfully mysterious girl, taking note of the elegant column of her long neck. Since when did I notice someone's neck? I must really have it bad for her. The mental image of Hans with his hands all over threw a cold bucket of water all over my crush on the platinum blonde sitting to my right. I shook it off. What did I care? Just because Hans had his arm around her didn't mean they were going out.

I took a deep breath, steeling my nerves while smoothing out my green dress and making sure my hair was contained in my two braids. I turned to my dream girl only to have the words on my lips die. She was looking directly at me an icy chill ran through me. I shrugged it off, deciding to examine the feeling later. I had business to attend to.

I held out my hand, ignoring the chill from seconds earlier. "Hi, I'm Anna." I swallowed thickly as she blinked, long lashes creating shadows on her high cheeks bones. Her eyes opened to reveal the icy depths.

"Hi, I'm Elsa." Elsa took my hand with in her delicate hand, long graceful fingers, clasping my hand. An electric current ran between, from the small contact. Elsa's eyes widened briefly while my heart nearly died on the spot. From that moment I knew I was sunk. Elsa captured my heart and soul within that one handshake. I was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed/added this story to favorite or alert lists! I love this pairing so much and have chapter 2 ready for you guys!

In this story Anna and Elsa are not sisters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen!

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read!

* * *

Elsa dropped my hand quickly after the weird spark between us. I held back the wince at her quick retreat. So far I was not making the best of impressions on her. I searched my brain for anything to say as we waited for the final bell to ring. I barely had a few minutes to strike up a conversation with the blonde beauty.

"Are you new here?" I wanted to smack my forehead of all the things in the world to ask that was the best I could come with.

Elsa tilted her head to the side, making my heart leap at how adorable she looked. A small smiled played across her lips similar to the one I saw earlier. "Yes, my family and I just moved to Arendelle this summer." I just stared at her for a moment caught in her icy blue eyes that should have sent a chill through by body but instead they held a lick of fire that I wanted to see burning for me. Elsa's smile grew bigger the more she watched me. "You keep staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" Her long finger's delicately touched her cheeks, gazing at me in wonder.

I shook my head quickly, waving my hands in front of me. I looked like a bird flapping its wings. "Oh, no. It's just you're so gorgeous." I clapped a hand over my mouth, not believing that just slipped past my lips. Talk about my filter being off while in Elsa's presence.

Elsa giggled a light musical sound that immediately alleviated my anxiety from my goof. "Thank you. You're also very pretty."

I blushed red from the top of my head all the way down to my neck, face burning. "Thank…" Before I could finish my sentence the bell rang signaling the beginning of class and the start to my hell. I was sitting next to Elsa breathing in her vanilla scent, which made me dizzy and giddy. She smelled so good. I've always been a big fan of vanilla but on her she brought the scent something new the boggled my mind.

My mind was reeling from the fact that Elsa called me pretty. Could she find me attractive or was she just being polite? I was positive she felt something when we shook hands earlier then again that could have been my wishful thinking. I held onto the flicker of hope that I could at least form a friendship with her. I barely had any female friends. It would be a dream come true to get to know Elsa.

As the teacher droned on about what we would be covering this year I kept stealing glances at Elsa. She was facing forward, very alert. I commended her ability to stay awake. The only thing keeping me from taking a nap was catching glances of her every so often. The one time she caught me my heart lurched in my chest when we made eye contact. Elsa's eyes crinkled at the sides as she smiled at me. I gave her a little wave before facing the white board, my heart hammering away from the small look.

Finally the longest first day of school wrapped with the bell ringing just in time to stop me from falling asleep. Not a good way to end the day. I gathered my backpack, pulling out of my phone only to curse. Kristoff sent a text saying he there was no way he could take me home. That meant riding the bus.

"Anna is everything okay?" Elsa asked, as she slipped on the straps to her backpack.

"Yeah, my ride home cancelled on me." I hung my head in defeat. I thought being a senior meant I didn't have to ride the bus anymore, but my parents refused to buy me a car.

"I can give you a ride home if you want." Elsa stepped closer to me, bringing her heavenly vanilla scent closer to me. My stomach dropped to my feet. Ride home with Elsa? It sounded too good to be true. We barely met an hour ago.

"Really?" I squeaked. "But you don't even know me," I stammered, wondering why in the world I'd point that out.

Elsa pulled on her braid that was draped over her right shoulder. Her hair glowed even with the crappy school lights. "I know, but you seem so nice and I'd like to get to know you better." A light pink flush covered her cheeks. I know I wasn't imagining that. My imagination wasn't that good.

I bounced on the balls of my feet, excitement coursing through my veins. "I'd love to. I mean as long as you don't mind. I could always take the bus."

"No, it's no problem. I just have to stop by my locker then we can head out." Elsa ducked her head. I almost missed the smile that played on her lips.

I grinned widely unable to contain my happiness. Score one for me. I was talking to my crush without crashing and burning. That was a first for me.

I followed Elsa to her locker trying my hardest not to look at the sway of her hips. I stared at a point over her shoulder as we made our way through the crowded halls. I wanted to talk to her, but it was too hard over the loud students. I reminded myself I'd have plenty of time when we were in her car. Whoa! I can't believe I was getting a ride home from Elsa. Thanks to Kristoff I had the chance to try and be friends with her. My best friend had no idea he made my day by cancelling on me.

Thankfully we made it outside to the parking lot quickly. Elsa walked through the rows and rows of cars until we came upon an old light blue Buick skylark. Elsa smiled across the hood of the car at me.

"She may be old, but she's all mine and gets me to where I need to go." Elsa came around to unlock the passenger side door.

"Thank you. I think your car is awesome. I'd take anything that runs, but my parents always tell that I need to get a job to help for the insurance. I told them if they got me a car then I could drive to my job to pay for the insurance. Let's just say that argument didn't last very long."

I slid into the passenger seat, buckling my seat belt as Elsa sat in the driver's side, strapping herself in, and starting the car. "This car was my mom's then one day she said I could have it and she bought herself a new one." Elsa lovingly caressed the steering wheel while she pulled out of the parking spot. I looked around the car. I could tell it was well loved by Elsa and her mom. It had the air of comfortable messiness. There were books and clothes scattered throughout the car, not enough to make a pigsty, but enough to let you know how much the car was loved. It felt comfortable.

"Thank you so much for the ride," I told Elsa as she turned in to traffic.

"You're welcome. Now you're gonna have to tell me how to get to your house."

I started rattling off directions to Elsa. "I live on Black street."

"No way! I live about block or two away from there. That makes it a whole lot easier to get you home."

"That's so awesome!" I bounced in my seat. It didn't matter how silly I looked. Elsa was my neighbor. That meant more time could be spent together. If all went well.

I leaned my arm on the armrest, trying to contain my happiness when my arm connected with Elsa. The brief brush of skin on skin had my arm tingling. Elsa moved her arm like she had been burned.

"Please don't touch me." Elsa briefly looked at me, the pleading in her eyes begging me to understand. "I'm sorry Anna. I have a thing about touch. Unless I know its coming it really freaks me out."

I sat stunned at her admission. There was no way I could get away with touching her casually. "May I ask what caused it?"

Elsa sat quietly for a while. I wasn't sure if she would answer my question, but prayed that she would.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the awesome people out there. Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists!

In this story Anna and Elsa are not sisters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen!

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read!

* * *

Elsa stared directly ahead as she wove us through traffic. Hands clenched on the steering wheel, knuckles white.

"It's not from anything specific. I only really allow people I know touch me. And sometimes I pull away from them. I'm a little germaphobic too. As far as I can remember I've always been that way. Please don't take it personally. It's not meant to be an insult. It's more of a gut reaction."

I nodded, brow furrowed. I turned to look at Elsa. Her profile took my breath away. It seemed no matter what she would continue to stun me with her beauty. "I think I understand. I'm a little germaphobic especially when people are sick. I get the urge to wipe down everything when someone coughs. But other than that I'm a pretty touchy feely person." I held up my hands in front of me in shock. "No worries I'll respect your wish not to be touched." Not that I don't want to. Gosh, I'd give anything to be able to touch Elsa even as a friend. Now that I know she doesn't like it I'll have to remember her wishes. I hoped that one day she would be comfortable enough with me to fall in to the category of people she allowed to touch her.

Elsa chuckled, lifting my mood immediately. "I sometimes have the same urge. Most of the time I have it under control, but there are times it can get out of control and in the way. I wish I had more power over it. But it takes over my life when I don't want it to. I'm not sure if that makes any sense."

The memory of Hans putting his arm around Elsa flickered through my mind. "No, I think I understand." The image of Hans touching Elsa didn't want to leave my brain. "What about Hans? At lunch he touched you." I sunk low in my seat. I can't believe I just mentioned that. Did it make me look like a weirdo knowing that information?

If Elsa thought it was strange that I brought up Hans she didn't show it. "Hans and I have been friends since we were ten. And we dated in the ninth grade. Sometimes I still have the urge to pull away from him though. More because I think he wants to get back together and I don't want to lead him on."

Astonishment flattened me to the passenger seat. Elsa dated Hans way back when? Now that I thought about it Hans didn't come to Arendelle High School until tenth grade. My hands clenched on my lap, trying to control the sadness trying to weigh me down. Elsa was straight. I knew the likely hood of us dating wasn't that great, but for a while there I at least had hope.

No matter. I still wanted to be Elsa's friend even if it never went past that stage. I've never felt such an instant connection with another person. I wasn't going to give that up for anything. Hopefully in time my crush on Elsa would slowly dissipate leaving behind only friendship. I knew that I wanted to be by her side in any way I could.

My mind was blank. I had no comment about Elsa dating Hans. I didn't like Hans at all. He was a huge jerk. I never really saw any redeeming qualities in him. And that was saying something considering I liked to try to find the good in people. He must have some hidden goodness in him that he only let Elsa see or he was faking it. I'd tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. I didn't want to offend Elsa.

"You dated Hans? What was that like?" Probably not the best way to start the conversation and honestly I had no desire to know about Hans.

Elsa smiled softly. "To be honest he's a real prick. I love him as my friend, but everything always has to be about him. We only dated for about three months. I'm surprised I survived that long. He's a way better friend than a boyfriend. He always tells me like it is and I really appreciate that. It's hard to find people that will speak plain. Doesn't change the fact that he can be a real jerk." Elsa laughed, fondness radiating off her. She really cared about Hans. I better be careful where I step concerning him. "Do you know Hans?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Not really. We've had a few classes together, but he's never been that…nice." I slumped against the door, leaning my forehead against the window. My face was so hot. Elsa liked it when people were straight about things. It was hard to contain what I had to say as well.

"Anna, you don't have to be afraid when talking to me about something. I know Hans can be really hard to get along with. Sometimes we go months without talking because of something he said or did. Thank you for being honest."

From there our conversation easily drifted through our first day of school as she pulled in to the driveway. I grabbed my backpack from the floor, hand on the door handle. I was about to open it when it hit me that I didn't want to leave. More time with Elsa sounded wonderful.

"Do you want to come in for a while?" I asked, sweat slicking my palms. Today was the day for firsts.

Elsa amazing blue eyes widened for a moment, joy flashing through the icy depths before sadness dampened any other emotion. "I have to meet Hans for coffee at four."

I looked at my watch, it was already a little after three. "Maybe some other time." I opened the car door, trying to get away from Elsa as fast as I could so she couldn't the pain on my face. I got out of the car, closed the door and started bolting to my front door.

Elsa got out of her car, halting my progress by gently grabbing my hand. Tingles shot across my nerve endings, momentarily stopping my breath. Elsa looked a little dazed as she gazed at me. "I think I can come in for a little while if that's okay."

"It's definitely okay."

Elsa squeezed my hand before letting go and following me inside. Neither of us mentioned her touching me. I had no idea what it meant that she could touch me without a problem, but the hope I lost earlier made another appearance growing a little more every minute I spent with Elsa.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really love writing this story! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists!

In this story Anna and Elsa are not sisters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen!

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read!

* * *

I unlocked the door with shaking hands, my keys jingling on the key ring. I took a deep breath doing my best to calm my nerves as I let Elsa in my house. The entry way led straight to the den, a deep green couch was situated against the left wall with a matching love seat against the opposite wall. The den led to a sliding glass door which led the way to the back yard. The patio held a small patio table with an open umbrella to block the sun. The green grass was accentuated with colorful flowers along the edges. I beamed at Elsa's gasp at all the rose bushes and flowers that my mom planted out back.

I inclined my head to the glass door. "Do you want to go outside for a while?"

Elsa nodded, a wide smile spreading across her face. "That sounds wonderful."

I slapped a hand against my forehead. "Would you like something to drink? Sorry I'm such a bad host. I always forget to ask that." I bit my bottom lip as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

Elsa's musical laugh made my stomach quiver as she brushed her long braid off her shoulder. "You're being a great host and no thank you. I'll be drinking coffee soon." That painful reminder brought me crashing back to reality. Elsa was only here for a few minutes. Damn Hans! He just had to be friends with the one girl I wanted and they already dated.

It didn't matter as long as I got the chance to be friends with Elsa I was fine.

"Do you want to sit outside for a little while?" I asked, hands shaking a little, heart beating rapidly. My mouth was so dry I didn't know how I was able to talk.

"I'd love to."

Elsa and I made our way outside. I opened the sliding door for her, she nodded her head in thanks. Elsa set down her backpack and chose one of the chairs facing the lawn and flowers, the sun beating down on her. I grabbed one of the chairs under the umbrella and dragged it next to Elsa's seat. I purposefully left a few feet between us. It was so hard not to put my chair right next to hers where our arms and legs would be touching. But I knew how Elsa felt about touching. Even though she touched me earlier didn't mean she would welcome it happening a second time. I also didn't want to reveal how much of a weirdo I could be during our first day as friends.

"The sun feels so good. I'm always so cold even during the summer it feels like my body temperature is a little cooler than everyone else." Elsa stretched her arms over her head, eyes closed. She tilted her head back, absorbing the warmth of the sun.

I slumped in my chair, laying my head back too. I bathed in the familiar warmth of the sun. "It does feel wonderful. I better watch it though. If I stay out too long without sun block I burn." I watched a few stray clouds drift lazily across the sky, changing shapes every time I started to decide what the clouds looked like.

"Me too. To be honest I'm not sure how I don't burn every time I walk outside."

I laughed along with Elsa. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. Her skin was so white. It was flawless. She looked radiant with the sun making her platinum blonde hair and fair skin glow with a heavenly light. I wondered what her skin would like. Probably soft. I shook my head, trying to shift my thoughts to something else. Now was not the time to wonder about such things.

"Where did you move from?" I sat up, looking directly at Elsa.

"From Weselton."

"Really? That's not too far from here. Is it hard starting at a new school during your senior year?" I felt a pang of pain shoot through my chest at the thought of leaving everything familiar behind especially Kristoff and the few others I called friend.

Elsa's icy blue eyes dimmed. The color of blue darkening to look like the beginnings of a raging storm at sea.

"Yes, it is. I thought I'd be with all my friends for my last year of high school. I do have Hans here…" Elsa paused as her eyes unfocused mind caught in whatever memory was running through her mind. Elsa locked eyes with mine. "I think being here has the potential to bring me new experiences and wonderful people into my life." Elsa's fair skin darkened with a red blush that went to the tips of her ears.

For some reason that made me smile so wide that my cheeks started to hurt. I'm not exactly sure where this friendship could go. I was so excited to see.

"I think you have a bright perspective on everything. I'd be so lost without my best friend. But if I got to meet you in Weselton I know I'd be super happy." I rattled off all the thoughts that came to my mind. Part of me knew I should be a little more cautious about what I said. I didn't want to reveal too much too soon. It was so hard when I felt comfortable with Elsa.

"You're so sweet Anna I'm so happy I met you." Elsa made sure to make eye contact with me. My vision tunneled the world around us completely stopped. I had a gut feeling that Elsa and I were going to be the best of friends. It remained to be seen if it would go any further. At this point I was completely and utterly fine with us being friends. I was so taken with her as a person.

"Me too." I ducked my head to hide that my cheeks were once again bright pink.

Elsa's phone beeping shattered the moment that was happening between us. I wanted to punch whoever was on the other side of it.

Elsa pulled her phone out from her backpack frowning as she swiped the screen. "Oh, no." Her hand flew to her mouth covering it. "I lost track of time. Hans is wondering where I am. I better go." Elsa stood up fast, grabbing her bag. She stopped as she reached my chair. "Would you like to come with me? We're meeting at Olaf's."

Olaf's was one of the best coffee places out there. A lot better than Starbucks. But to think that Elsa wanted to go with me was mind boggling. I loved the idea, but then again there was the sucky part where Hans was also in the picture. I weighed the options in my mind. Spend more time with Elsa also have Hans there. It was clear what I would choose.

"I'd love to go," I said jumping up from my seat.

Elsa clapped her hands together. "Awesome. Then let's hit the road."

We drove the short distance to Olaf's. Elsa was only a few minutes late. We walked in to the small coffee shop. The glorious aroma of coffee hit us when we walked through the door, a little bell tinkling as we went in. The shop was flowing with many people enjoying their coffee or some baked goods. Before we went to the counter to order our drinks Elsa found Hans at a table by a window. A smile brightened his face as we approached that was until he saw me.

Hans pointed at me a sneer on his normally handsome face. "What is she doing here?" he spat out the words like they tasted bad on his tongue.

I knew I wasn't his favorite person, but I never knew Hans held such animosity toward me. Then I looked at Elsa. He probably wanted to be alone with her. Well too bad I wasn't going anywhere as long as she wanted me along. Hans glared at me as Elsa stood stunned. This meeting was definitely going to be interesting. I only hoped that Hans didn't blow this for me.


End file.
